Buscando Nuestra Felicidad
by Siriaca-Ying-Fa
Summary: Fakir aun no sabe el apropiado final para Ahiru, pero debera darse prisa antes de que la historia busque un final por si solo, ya sea feliz o tragico. ¿Quien es esa chica? ¿Que significan los sueños de Ahiru? ¿Podran encontrar la felicidad?
1. Futuro Incierto

BUSCANDO NUESTRA FELICIDAD

_**Había una vez un escritor que estaba enamorado. Todos los días veía a su amada por la ventana, hasta que un día ella se caso. El escritor estaba desconsolado y deseaba con todo su ser tener a esa mujer por esposa. Un día el esposo se murió ahogado en un lago que solia visitar y la mujer quedo viuda. El escritor siendo su vecino, la consoló y la empezó a frecuentar. Al poco tiempo después se caso con ella. Pero…Lo que nunca se fijo el escritor, es que, debajo de las hojas de sus historias, había una, donde escribió que el esposo de la mujer, muriera.**_

"_Se dice que en el mundo hay una persona igual a ti"_

FUTURO INCIERTO

Lo blanquecino de la niebla nublaba la vista y solo se podía distinguir una pequeña figura en medio de esa masa de gas blanco.

-Quack-

Ahiru se encontraba nadando de aquí a allá entre las hierbas de un lago, que estaba cubierto de neblina, y lo poco que se veía eran unos árboles que encerraban al lago como una especie de prisión, donde solo se dejaba que la luz lunar entrara por él.

En ese instante Ahiru levanto la mirada y observo como las figuras de Mytho y Rue aparecían y empezaban a bailar gracilmente en sus hermosos trajes de la realeza.

-¡Quack!- dijo Ahiru sin moverse de su escondite

-¡_Es Mytho y Rue-chan!_

Bailando un pax de deux, mientras la luz lunar iluminaba sus rostros alegres que reían, se miraban con ojos amorosos, sin si quiera percatarse del mundo que los rodeaba, hasta que una neblina los volvió a cubrir.

-_Gracias a Dios que son felices-_ dijo aliviada Ahiru

Entonces apareció otra figura bailando sola, lo que atrajo la curiosidad de la patita, quien se acerco nadando para ver mejor, dejando atrás las hierbas para quedar en el centro del lago, donde la luz de la luna caía directamente sobre ella, como un reflector del escenario.

- ¿_Es ese Fakir?_

En efecto era él, bailando bella, pero tristemente, pues sus movimientos expresaban una profunda agonía, haciendo que el patito se preocupara por su amigo y se preguntara a si misma por que era tan desdichado.

_-Fakir… tus ojos, se ven tan tristes, ójala pudiera hacer algo por ti. Ten encuentras tan triste, como Mytho cuando no tenía corazón._

En ese momento, él detuvo su baile para verla cara a cara, sonriendo ligeramente. Ahiru se ruborizo al ver que Fakir sonreía para ella. El chico levanto sus manos, para despues hacer movimientos circulares con ellas sobre su cabeza y después bajarlas, extendiendo una hacia ella.

"_Baila conmigo"_

Ahiru sintió algo extraño, como algo surgiendo de ella, mientras una luz la envolvía y observaba como la superficie del lago ya no estaba cercana a su vista.

Volteo a ver su reflejo en el lago y vio…

"_Soy humana"_

Sorprendida se miro y descubrió que su pelo estaba recogido en un sencillo chongo y traía puesto un vestido blanco, sin ninguna decoración.

La felicidad embargo su cuerpo, y en cuestión de momentos sintió unas manos (que sin duda debían de ser las de él) que tomaban las suyas por detrás y la hacían girar, para después guiarla a un pax de deux.

Bailaron por tiempo indeterminado, y al parecer éste no afectaba a ninguno de los dos para que disminuyeran el ritmo del baile, por el contrario, a cada segundo, el nivel aumentaba.

Ahiru solo se dejo guiar por la melodía silenciosa de su corazón, expresando su alegría de poder volver a bailar en un cuerpo humano en su baile.

_-¿Entonces eres feliz siendo humana?- _le pregunto

-_Si-_ ella respondió sin abrir los ojos

-_¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?-_ pregunto nuevamente, con voz dulce, aun que parecía forzada

-_Tu dijiste que no era mi verdadero yo- _

-¿Quién dijo que no?- dijo una voz chillona, interrumpiendo el baile.

Ahiru, confundida, volteo a verlo, pero en vez de ver al escritor, lo que encontró fue a un mujer muy parecida a Fakir, pues a simple vista, tenia su mismo cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes, solo que su cara era mas fina, y su cuerpo… pues en definitiva era diferente, a pesar de que estuviera vestida de príncipe, que no ocultaba los atributos que Dios les dio a las mujeres. Lo más radical, era que sobre la cara había una dulce y radiante sonrisa, casi parecida a la de la patita en su forma humana, que no siempre estaba presente en su amigo.

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca, abierta de la impresión.

La muchacha-Fakir, que no aparentaba mas de 15 años, le siguió viendo con una dulce mirada y su sonrisa seguía igual, y antes de que Ahiru dijera o hiciera algo mas, la tomó de las manos y dijo:

-Tu también mereces un final feliz, las mujeres de nuestra familia no merecen esto, te prometo que buscare tu felicidad.

La niebla comenzó a ser mas densa, mientras la chica desaparecía y pronto el tacto de las manos se perdió y Ahiru se quedo sola.

_-Espera y veras-_ le dijo la voz distante de ella entra la blancura de la neblina. Ahiru iba a seguirla pero un sonido peculiar y a la vez familiar le hizo detenerse.

_TOC TOC TOC_

El sonido de un reloj se volvió fuerte y la imagen del autor de tragedias apareció en el lago, en medio de Ahiru y la chica-Fakir.

_JEJEJEJE_

_-¿No me habrás olvidado¿Eh? Ahiru-chan_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUAAACCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!**

Ahiru abrio sus ojos, agitando desesperadamente sus alas muerta de miedo, se encontraba sobre una pequeña canasta, suficiente para que ella cupiera. Pero entre el alboroto que estaba causando, sus patas se enredaron entre las cobijas y cayo al piso.

-plaf-

-Quuuuaaaacck- se quejo el pato con espirales en vez de ojos, ya que aparte de haber caído al piso, la cesta se había volcado encima de ella.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que gradualmente incrementaron y la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-¡Ahiru!-

La susodicha se recupero de su caída y levanto la mirada quien le hablaba.

-_¿Fakir?_

El joven escritor se acerco a ella y dio un suspiro para luego decir:

-Tonta, te volviste a caer, solo a ti se te ocurre caerte de una cesta, que para variar esta en el suelo.

-GRRR- gruño el pato (¿puede suceder eso?)- ¡¡Quack Quack Qua Quack Qua Qua Qua Qua Quack!!

-Hmph

Fakir se arrodillo junto a ella y puso una de sus mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciándola, riendo un poco ante el hecho de que un pato le estubiera reclamando.

Entonces recordó como había sido ella de humana, siempre diciéndole lo que estaba bien o mal, poniendo caras raras cada vez que le decía tonta, etc,y con todos esos recuerdos, buenos y malos, en mente pronto hicieron que la nostalgia apareciera en sus ojos, haciendo que el chico bajara la mirada, lo que fue notado por Ahiru.

-_Fakir, tus ojos, están tan tristes-_ entonces recordó_- como… como en mi sueño._

-¿Quack?

Fakir volteo a ver hacia los ojos de ella, los cuales denotaba la preocupación que tenia.

-¿Qua Quack?

No se necesitaba traducción para esta pregunta y el caballero bajo nuevamente la mirada avergonzado de no poder responderle de alguna forma.

Hace algunos meses había empezado a escribir nuevamente su historia, pero cuando había llegado a la parte donde se volvía convertir en pato al darle el último pedazo de corazón a Mytho, no pudo seguir escribiendo.

Había intentado de todo, incluso los ridículos rituales que Aotoa le había recomendado, pero nada funcionaba. Entonces un día se dio cuenta de la verdad, estaba dudando. ¿Cuál debía de ser el apropiado final feliz para Ahiru? Sabia que ella seria feliz si volvía a ser humana, pero eso seria darle una forma falsa, no seria su verdadero yo y por eso no podía seguir escribiendo. Pero también por eso no podía ver a los ojos a Ahiru y eso solo se resolvía con Fakir evitando su mirada estando ocupado en la academia y sus historias. Aunque era una solución sencilla, el evitar a Ahiru lo consumía por dentro, haciendo que se deprimiera poco a poco.

Pero lo importante ahora era acabar la historia empezada de Ahiru, pues una historia sin final era una tragedia, y eso era algo que él NUNCA iba a permitir, pues ella había sufrido suficiente.

Con todos estos pensamientos tan preocupantes, Fakir no se dio cuenta de que Ahiru se había subido a su regazo, con ojos llorosos, como aquella vez que lo encontró llorando de preocupación por el príncipe.

Para cuando Fakir se dio cuenta de su presencia, una lágrima ya había corrido por su mejilla.

-Quack-

-Ahiru- murmuro el escritor, arrastrando dulcemente las palabras.

Este movió sus brazos y agarro a la patita en un abrazo, lo cual la tomó desprevenida, pero de momento se relajó y escucho que Fakir le decía:

-¡Tonta! No tienes por que llorar. Mientras este aquí, no tendrás motivo para estar triste, Ahiru… no te dejare sola… Nunca.

Sorprendida, ella solo atino a poner su pequeña cabeza entre los hombros de él, dando a entender que todo estaría bien.

PAZ

Los sonidos de cazuelas llegaron a oídos de ellos y ambos se asustaron, se separaron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras vieron que Charon estaba recogiendo algo, lo cual resulto ser los sartenes que habían caído.

-Lo siento chicos, no quería asustarlos, me pareció ver algo y deje caer los sartenes.

Fakir resoplo aliviado, sonrió y le ayudo a Charon a recoger y preparar el desayuno. Al termino de la comida, el muchacho se levanto de la mesa, recogió sus platos y después de dejarlos en el fregadero, anuncio que se iba a la escuela.

-Volveré en la tarde para ir al lago con Ahiru-dijo mientras abría la puerta de salida.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Charon soltó un largo suspiro.

-Ahiru, me preocupa. Cada vez se ve mas desanimando, y el profesor me ha mandado a llamar. Parece que él también lo ha notado un poco triste, pero Fakir es tan obstinado que no se deja ayudar.

-_Así que Charon también lo ha notado, Fakir ha estado mas triste de costumbre, casi deprimido. Quisiera hacer algo por él, pero… ¿Qué?_

-Solo lo veo feliz en el lago, cuando va contigo a escribir. Supongo que tú y la escritura lo llenan.

Y así el viejo suspiro de nuevo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a trabajar.

-_Mmm. Escribir y estar conmigo…-_Ante este pensamiento Ahiru se sonrojo un poco, pero sacudió la cabeza para disolver ese sentimiento. _¡Ah! Ya se, iré a visitarlo a la escuela, al cabo él siempre carga con sus historias, y así nos podremos ir directamente al lago._

Pensando en esto, Ahiru salto de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta, pasando por una puerta para perros que Fakir le había puesto.

Ya en la escuela, Ahiru trato de escalar una planta para poder asomarse por la ventana que la escondía y le permitía ver todo el salón. Allí estaba Fakir, en un rincón solo, estirando y detrás de él un grupo de chicas que lo miraban y reían tontamente, entre ellas Pique y Lilie.

En ese momento entro un señor alto con cabello castaño y con los ojos cerrados. Traía puesto un leotardo verde y sus manos iban por detrás. Al entrar, todos los alumnos detuvieron cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo y se voltearon para mirar de frente al señor.

-Buenos días Profesor Neko- dijeron a coro.

Ahiru ya había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo que el profesor Neko, había tomado ya forma humana, como muchos otros más. Aunque la personalidad del profesor no había cambiado nada, pues seguía amenazando a sus alumnas con casarse con él si no ponian el suficiente esfuerzo.

-Les tengo un anuncio importante- dijo el señor- Hoy se integra a nuestra clase un nuevo alumno, espero que lo reciban como se debe, por favor entra-dijo esto mientras dirigía la mirada a la puerta.

Todos estaban curiosos, pues desde que Mytho y Rue se habían ido, nadie más había entrado. Fakir no estaba interesado en lo mas mínimo, pero cuando vio quien entraba no pudo evitar sorprenderse como todos.

-_¿Pero que…?-_ pensó Fakir

Mientras Ahiru

-_¡Ah! Es… Es… ¡Es ella!_

-¡Kyyyaaaa! Parece Fakir-sempai- grito Lilie

Parada a un lado del profesor, mirando a la clase con cara seria y una mano en la cintura, estaba una chica vestida con el uniforme de los hombres, exactamente igual a Fakir, desde su cabello y ojos hasta su postura y actitud.

-Mi nombre es Aurora- dijo casi enojada frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"_Se dice que en el mundo hay una persona igual a ti"_

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Bueno este es el segundo fic que hago, y el primero de Princess Tutu. Espero que les haya dejado suficiente suspenso para que dejen review para que me digan que les pareció.

conciencia: Y tenemos tres escalas "Excelente" "Regular" "¿Que porquería es esto?"

Por favor al final de su review (si dejan uno claro esta) pongan una de las escalas

Siriaca rezando: Por favor que las criticas no sean malas, que no sean malas, que dejen reviews, T.T

Conciencia: Ya tipa rara, estas dando mala imagen de ti.

Snif, Snif OK OK. Ya estoy bien.

AGRADECIEMIENTOS ESPECIALES

Sarah Starlight- Por ayudarme a poner el fic aquí.

Prof. M- Por leer mi historia, corregirla y por hacerme reír de mis errores.

Dailynne-Por apoyarme desde que supo que escribía, por ahorrarme el tiempo de ponerle nombre e historia a cierto personaje, y por que es la que me dice constantemente que sea escritora o si no moriré.

Liz- Por ser mi segunda editora

Bianca- Por decir siempre que se queda picada con mis historias.

NadjaSakura- Por apoyarme en cada locura que se me ocurre (tranquila ya pensare en tu historia)

Jessica-Por ser la que me apoya y me dice que estudie filosofía de las letras.


	2. Finalmente Inicio

_**Había una vez una mujer, quien cuidaba y amaba mucho a su familia, compuesta por su esposo y dos hijas, ella preparaba deliciosas comidas para ellos y les cantaba canciones para entretenimiento de los cuatro, y cada día les decía "te quiero" a cada uno. Su esposo las cuidaba y amaba mucho, aparte de trabajar muy duro para que no faltara nada en la casa, ayudaba en las tareas del hogar y siempre venia con rosas rojas en la mano para las mujeres de su vida y durante la cena tocaría cualquier instrumento que pidieran para entretenimiento de los cuatro. Las hijas los cuidaban y amaban mucho, solían ayudar en la casa y no se metían en problemas para no preocupar a sus padres, eran predilectas para el baile y solían bailar para entretenimiento de los cuatro.**_

_**Pero… un día el padre murió, y con ello la llegada de un nuevo hombre en la vida de estas mujeres. Ellas confiaron en el, sin saber que este era responsable de la muerte del señor padre.**_

"_El final de una historia, es solo el principio de otra"_

FINALMENTE INICIÓ

La clase seguía murmurando emocionadamente, las especulaciones del parecido iban de lo simple a lo excéntrico.

-Deben de ser hermanos-dijo una

-Debe de ser fan de Fakir-sempai y quiso imitarlo-dijo Pique

-¡Debe de ser una bruja!- grito con alegría Lilie

El profesor Neko empezó a aplaudir, en un intento de atraer la atención de sus alumnos.

-Por favor¡todos callen! Como dije y espero, ella es una nueva alumna y que se le trate con respeto.

-Si profesor Neko- dijeron a coro

Pero a pesar de que todos guardaron silencio, las miradas seguían encima de la chica, que llegaba de cambiarse del uniforme a un leotardo gris oscuro. Ella ni siquiera daba signos de importarle las miradas indiscretas o siquiera saber de ellas, pues pareciera que buscaba a alguien.

Su mirada seria e intimidante examinaba a cada chica de la clase, tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien tal vez tenia un asunto pendiente. Cuando sus ojos llegaron con Fakir, este la miraba también, sin mostrar una sola emoción, bueno talvez solo un "poco" de desprecio y muy dentro el escritor se llenaba de dudas, curiosidad y sospecha hacia esta niña.

Ante la silenciosa amenaza en los ojos de Fakir, la muchacha no se mostró intimidad ni cohibida, por el contrario, hasta oso en devolverle una mirada de reto y mofa, dejando impresionadas a sus futuras compañeras de clase.

-Muy bien Aurora, ahora quiero que nos demuestres lo que sabes.

-¿Eh?- respondió espontáneamente la chica, volteando a ver al maestro, rompiendo la guerra de miradas con su reflejo masculino.

-Necesito que demuestres lo que sabes, recuerda que tú mencionaste que ya tenías experiencia en el ballet.

-Ah si, claro que si, yo…

-Bien entonces comienza

Así el profesor se movió hacia la pared dejando sola a Aurora en medio del salón.

Por un momento su seriedad pareció languidecer pero luego una chispa surgió en sus ojos como si una gran idea se le hubiera ocurrido y sonrió.

Movió su pie derecho hacia atrás dejando que quedara horizontalmente, apoyando su cuerpo en él, mientras su pie izquierdo descansaba en punta (tercera posición). Arqueo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Sus manos empezaron a moverse formando círculos y después las bajo extendiendo una hacia la clase.

Ahiru, que seguía espiando por la ventana, se quedo en shock. Nadie que ella conociera (por que empezó a conocer en las largas pláticas con Fakir) se presentaba así, solo Tutu y nadie más sabia de esa historia. ¿Seria posible que esa chica supiera que lo hacia¿Estaba ella consiente de la historia de ese personaje, que hace tiempo atrás había sido Ahiru misma?

Por su parte, Fakir también quedo perturbado, solo que su mente de escritor empezó a maquinar las miles de razones de por que ella habría hecho ese movimiento. Es decir¿Cuántas bailarinas harían eso? Nadie pero absolutamente nadie. Esto iba mucho más allá que un simple movimiento. Era un mensaje, un mensaje para Ahiru.

Pero… ¿Qué le quería decir con eso¿Sé tu secreto? Demasiado tarde, ella ya había dejado de ser Tutu. ¿Sé lo que paso? No le serviría saberlo, ya todo había acabado. ¿Por qué lo haría allí? Ella había vuelto a ser un pato y no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Aparte de eso, estaba su extremo parecido. ¿Seria que…? No, eso seria imposible... ¿Y si?…pudiera ser que fueran ¿parientes? Él mismo no sabía mucho de su familia, pero como casi todos sus familiares estaban locos (exceptuando a Rachael) ¿quien no podría decir lo mismo de esta niña?

-_Es lo mas lógico. Es la única…_

No, no era la única opción, había otra, otra igual de desagradable que la anterior.

-_¿Es que ese viejo nunca nos dejaría en paz?_

Volviendo a la realidad, Aurora seguía tardando en efectuar su baile, permaneciendo inmóvil como sin saber que hacer y las alumnas se estaban aburriendo, mientras que el profesor se reprimía mentalmente.

-_Creo_- pensó- _que después de todo solo era otra alumna que quería impresionar a los demás._

Toda la clase hubiera concordado con él sino fuera por que en ese momento la chica bajo su postura y se dirigió hacia Lilie tomándola por la mano y se la llevo al centro del salón.

-Necesito que me ayudes- le susurro la nueva

- ¡OK brujita! – Le respondió alegremente la rubia- pero debo advertirte que apenas y me puedo parar de puntas y así terminare arruinando tu presentación y volverás a casa ¡¡¡sin poder realizar tu sueño de ser bailarina!!!

-Si lo que sea, no me importa, tu solo baila- le contesto bruscamente su compañera

Lilie se coloco enfrente de la otra chica, tomando el rol de personaje femenino, mientras Aurora tomaba el masculino, ambas con los pies juntos horizontalmente de forma opuesta al otro pie.

El pianista al ver a las chicas preparadas, comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y alegre, empezando con las notas agudas y luego las graves.

**(00,00)**

Lilie empezó a arquear delicadamente sus brazos mientras se paraba sobre sus pies, haciendo un esfuerzo en ponerse de puntas, pero sin éxito y por poco para caer pero no sucediendo y con eso ella solo continúo su danza.

**(07,42)**

Extendiendo sus brazos, la oji-esmeralda comenzó a bailar alrededor de Aurora, como una mariposa revoloteando una flor.

**(15,73)**

Justo en el comienzo de las notas graves, el reflejo de Fakir tomo delicadamente de la muñeca a la otra chica y le hizo dar varias vueltas sobre el pie, al tiempo que le murmuraba: "Arriba".

Lilie al escuchar la orden, lo hizo al momento, saltando hacia arriba, cerrando sus ojos serenamente y sintió unas manos sujetarla por la cintura.

**(16, 56)**

Vista desde este ángulo era un simple acto, sin sentido ni belleza, pero al verlo con los ojos de los espectadores era algo sencillamente diferente.

Por una ventana pequeña y circular, que se ubicaba arriba del salón, se dejaba pasar la luz solar directamente hacia las bailarinas, creando así una luz angelical sobre el ambiente de la danza, y también dando una extraña iluminación a los rostros serenos de las chicas, trayendo una inexplicable paz a los corazones. Todo era una imagen tan bella, que fácilmente podía ser confundida con alguna pintura no descubierta de Miguel Ángel.

**(20,23)**

Acto seguido de esta imagen que duro solo 4 segundos, la chica nueva bajo a su compañera, la hizo dar 3 vueltas mas para luego acostarla sobre la pierna de la misma, formando así con Lilie una "T".

Entonces algo maravilloso pasó, Lilie, días antes, había practicado esa postura, pero nunca lograba poder levantarse de ella, y había sido la única en no poder lograrlo, pero allí, con esa extraña sosteniendo su mano y su mínima ayuda, la rubia pudo levantarse sin ningún problema o dolor. Todos lo notaron, y todos por igual se sorprendieron.

**(25, 58)**

Los siguientes movimientos no fueron ni complicados ni básicos, pero tenían una belleza sin igual y un estilo único. Sus pasos consistían en unas cuantas vueltas, estirar las piernas, mover estéticamente los brazos y en el caso de Lilie unos saltos de mas. Las chicas bailaron juntas y en perfecta sincronización como si desde antes hubieran practicado ese baile.

**(43,55)**

Después entrelazaron sus manos y la pelinegra movió grácil mente a la rubia y en determinado momento la volvió a levantar en el aire, pero sin dejar de sostenerla con las manos, demostrando que debió haber agarrado un buen impulso o debía tener una tremenda fuerza. Lilie por inercia levanto su pierna hacia atrás (jeté) y al momento de caer lo hizo con el pie izquierdo, quedando a un lado de Aurora y una de sus manos juntas, como una princesa con su príncipe.

Y así concluyeron su baile.

**(47, 61)**

Al principio, por unos segundos, todo quedo en silencio, pero los aplausos se dieron por igual y unos que otros gritos de emoción.

-Bienvenida Aurora, a la Academia- dijo el Profesor Neko al tiempo que aplaudía quedamente.

-Si, si, como si esto fuera un reto- murmuro para si la chica, sin que nadie la escuchara, volviendo a su actitud apática, rompiendo el encanto que había formado con su baile.

-Con tu demostración, te colocare con las intermedios, pero si te esfuerzas podrás lograr entrar con los avanzados, por que si no ¡tendrás que casarte conmigo!-grito el maestro con su habitual exaltamiento.

-En ese caso tendré que esforzarme, no quiero acabar casada con un pervertido.

La clase quedo callada con un silencio sepulcral y la chica solo cruzo sus brazos y se dirigió a las barras, donde comenzó a estirar, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de que acababa de insultar al profesor.

-_Pensé que había vuelto a ser un gato ese pervertido que toman por profesor… algo debió pasar entre ESA historia y esta que acaba de comenzar. En fin, deberé prepararme para las siguientes sorpresas, las verdaderas sorpresas._-Volteo a ver al chico por el que por muchos años la habían comparado.-_Prepárate, Fakir, un pariente tuyo a llegado al pueblo._

**4 p.m.**

Al término de las clases, Ahiru corrió hacia los arbustos al lado de las puertas para esperar al muchacho. Cuando se abrieron, éste fue el primero en salir, pero se dirigió a otra dirección de la del lago.

La patita trato de seguirlo, pero el joven escritor iba casi corriendo hacia la biblioteca, cerrando tras si sus puertas e impidiéndole el paso a ella.

-_Fakir…_

No le sorprendía que se comportara así, después de todo se había encontrado con una tipa con casi toda su descripción, lo cual también le preocupaba.

-_Estoy segura que era ella la de mi sueño, aunque no era tan brusca ¿pero…será una buena persona¿O será que me quiso engañar como Drosslemeyer-san una vez lo hizo?_

Sus pensamientos no llegaron muy lejos, pues una sombra humana cubrió el sol y Ahiru giro la cabeza para ver quien era.

La chica-Fakir.

Aurora.

-QQQQQQQQuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!- fue el grito que la saco de sus pensamientos, para ver una bola amarilla salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

La pelinegra se quedo quieta, parpadeando de asombro.

-_¿Era un pato?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¡Qua qua Quack Quack, qua qua Quack Quack!

-_Debo de ir a la casa, debo de ir a la casa, debo de… ¿Dónde estoy?_

La pequeña ave giro varias veces sobre si misma, para encontrar algún punto reconocible que la guiara hacia la casa de Charon, sin ningún éxito.

-_OH, no_-

¡¡¡Quuuuaaaacck!!!

-¿Eh?

La luz de la recién abierta puerta le pegaba de lleno en la cara, sin permitirle seguir con su investigación.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí-

Era como verse en un espejo, solo que su reflejo era una mujer.

-Pero si el mejor bailarín de la academia es un ratón de biblioteca

Un reflejo muy burlón.

Fakir empezó a estudiarla, ahora que la tenia de cerca no debía de desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ciertamente la niña tenia sus actitudes y unas cuantas posturas que el usaba para mostrarse serio.

-¿Qué tanto me ves, tarado?

Muy bien, el chico callado y sumiso se va.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto, con su voz profunda y amenazadora.

La chica dejo su actitud burlesca y la seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba a el se poso en ella, acentuando mas su parecido.

-No es tu asunto saber quien soy, y si tengo suerte nunca sabrás, yo busco a otra persona así que mantén tu nariz fuera de esto.

Se dio la vuelta y salio.

-_Fakir, si descubres quien soy, estoy muerta._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

-Quack…-

Ahiru se rindió y mejor se sentó a descansar, triste de no haber encontrado el camino.

-_¿Cómo voy a llegar a casa?_

_Laalalaa, laaaalala, laaaaalalaaaa, lala, laaala_ (tarareo de la canción de Anastasia)

Una dulce y bella voz lleno el aire de tristeza y soledad que tenia Ahiru para darle paso a algo inexplicable pero que detenía los sentimientos negativos de Ahiru.

-_¿Quién esta cantando?_

La patita de ojos azules cerró sus ojos, para que la voz la guiara a su dueña.

Solo paso unos cuantos arbusto para encontrar un claro y en medio de el una mujer.

Era una señora grande, con pelo blanco como la nieve, la piel un poco arrugada pero sin ninguna mancha y traía puesto un vestido blanco con estampado de pequeñas violetas.

Estaba inclinada sobre un huerto, plantando unas zanahorias mientras cantaba esa melodía que producía esos extraños sentimientos en Ahiru.

Cuando sus manos terminaron su arte, la anciana se volteo a guardar sus herramientas en una canasta que tenia a lado. Al girar, la anciana se percato de ella y sonrió

-OH un patito, ven amiguito, ven, no te haré daño

La criatura salio de su escondite, con un pequeño "Quack" a cada paso que daba y se acerco lentamente.

Ahora que la veía de frente, Ahiru podía reafirmar que la señora era una buena persona con solo echar un pequeño vistazo a su cara.

La anciana tenía una cara tan serena y unos ojos color miel brillante, denotando alegría.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-_Ahora que lo menciona…-_

-Quack, Quack-

-Mira aquí tengo un poco de pan-

La señora metió su mano a la canasta y saco un gran pedazo de pan que olía delicioso y hacia gruñir las tripas de Ahiru, pues ya era tarde y solo había comido en el desayuno.

-Espero que te guste- le dijo- era el favorito de mi hija menor…

-Quack, Quack, Quack-

Ahiru comenzó a comer las migajas que la viejita le lanzaba. En verdad estaba delicioso. La anciana la miraba como si el verla comer le produjera paz.

-Yo… yo te he visto antes.

-¿Quack?

Hubo un silencio, donde la anciana de la dulce voz le miraba intensamente como intentando recordar.

-¡Ah¡Ya se! Jajá jajá.

La tomo en sus manos y empezaron a dar vueltas, como una niña pequeña con su peluche.

-Tú eres… el pato de aquel muchacho

-¿Quack?

-Si, si, eres el patito que esta con el muchacho en el muelle, el joven que escribe. Pobrecito, debes de estar perdido.

-Quack, Quack

-Mira, te vas por allí-le comenzó a decir como si darle direcciones a un pato fuera de lo mas normal.- Y cuando llegues a un camino de piedra, te vas hacia donde se pone el sol ¿entendiste?

-Quack-

-Bien, entonces ¡Corre!

Y así la dejo libre, mientras Ahiru corrió todo lo que sus patas torpes le permitían.

-Date prisa pequeña o tu dueño se preocupara- Le grito a distancia la mujer tan amable que le dio comida y dirección, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Consuelo.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Quack, qua, qua, Quack, qua

La tarde caía y Ahiru ya solo iba a ¾ del camino.

_-¡Que bueno que esa señora me ayudo, es tan amable! Nunca la había visto por aquí, aun que ella me recordó por Fakir._

Una imagen paso volando por su mente, una donde una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes veía a la biblioteca con mirada de odio.

-_¿Quién será ella?_

Ahiru siguió corriendo pero…

-¡Ahhhh!!!

Tropezó.

-Quack…

-_¿Qué paso?_

Al sobarse la cabeza, la pata encontró algo.

Era de metal, pequeño como del tamaño de su ala.

Tenia correas.

-Mmmmm- fue un quejido que se escucho

-¿Quack?

Ahiru se dirigió hacia el quejido para ver su origen.

Lo primero que vio fue una mano, una mano humana, con las llamas de los dedos rojas, un brazo de piel blanca donde corría un poco de sangre y daba paso a un humano, una mujer, una muy hermosa, vestida con unas ropas elegantes que estaban desgarradas por la parte de la espalda y la falda que constituía sus vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus pies.

Sus pies.

Involuntariamente los ojos de Ahiru se abrieron como platos.

Los pies de la mujer estaban rojos, hinchados y casi deformes, con marcas como de correas de zapatos ostentosos y primitivos que eran las líneas que causaban el dolor de la mujer.

-Mmmmm ayu…da…-

"_El final de una historia, es solo el principio de otra"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jejeje¡Hola!, este… quisiera pedirles mil disculpas, por que me tarde un poco en actualizar el fic, Jejeje

(Por detrás la conciencia va bajando una cuerda con un cartel con letras grandes, en negrilla y mayúsculas diciendo: **"4 MESES")**

-EJEM EJEM Siríaca, voltea un momento

(Siríaca aun con su carita nerviosa voltea y empieza a leer, pero como esta muy cerca y la letra muy grande, no lo puede leer tan rápido.)

¿Qué es eso¿Un 4? Si, un 4. 4 me… me… s...se…s, 4 mese…s

(Estado de Shock)

¿¿¿¡¡¡Que¿¿¡Tanto me tarde!!?!! Voltea a ver a su comp., es decir a ustedes.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOMMMEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ofrezco disculpas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Disculpas a todo el mundo, por ser una irresponsable¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Perdóooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOMMMEE…..!

(Siríaca no acaba su suplica de perdón, por que la conciencia la golpea por detrás)

Disculpen queridos lectores, es que esta loca esta leyendo Fruits Basket, y como ella es del año del mono, pues bueno….

Ah! Una cosa que esta tonta se olvido en el capitulo pasado es mencionar que Princess Tutu no nos pertenece, solo los tomamos prestados, pues a ella se le ocurrió una idea.

Las escalas de reviews eran una broma, pero si quieren sigan poniendolas, me encanta ver sufrir a esta niña.

Si quieren conocer la razón por la que nos tardamos tanto en actualizar se resumen en 1,385,615,688,238,426,486,269,876,486,269 razones y son…

(Siríaca despierta del golpe y quita a la conciencia de un empujón)

Yo lo escribo ¬¬ y no son todos esos números son solo 7

1.-Como lo publique en Mayo, luego comenzaron mis exámenes finales.

2.-Como estaba en 3ro de Secundaria, llego mi graduación y la ceremonia, la misa, y el baile.

3.-Como eran vacaciones de verano, las primeras dos semanas tuve un bloqueo mental.

4.-Como cumplí 15, nos fuimos de viaje otras 2 semanas.

5.-Llegando nos pusimos a forrar y entregar los libros para la preparatoria.

6.-Empecé prep. (Con eso les digo todo)

7.-Tenia que terminar de escribir todo a la computadora.

Otra cosa, quienes sepan contestar estas tres preguntas tienen derecho a proponer una idea para el fic. Y no importa cuan ridícula sea la propuesta (El Prof. Neko en Tutu, Fakir colgado de un tobillo, El Prof. Neko llorando de dolor, Ahiru bailando can can, El Prof. Neko siendo rechazado otra vez, Pique riéndose como maniática… emm ¿mencione alguna del Prof. Neko?) yo haré mi esfuerzo para poner la propuesta en el fic. Ok, las preguntas son: "¿Quién es la mujer que apareció al final¿De que historia viene¿Quiénes son los escritores de la historia?

Yo se que parecen muy difíciles, pero si conocen lo que de verdad paso en los cuentos de hadas, y no las versiones de Disney ©, les puedo asegurar que fácil me contestan las 3.

Antes, una sincera disculpa a quienes me pusieron en alerta y el miércoles les llego un aviso de que había actualizado, lo que pasa es que andaba experimentando con otro documento. Jeje.

Ahora la contestación de los reviews.

**hayase-chan**Jejeje, ya no es nuevo, hay otros dos mas, los cuales apoyo 100. Que bueno que te gusta el anime, es bueno para tu salud. Y sobre este fic, jeje gracias.

**Andrómeda no Sainto** Sip, me tomo valor publicar este fic, pero como dije: "Que tiene, al fin y al cabo nadie me conoce" jajaja. Yo también quisiera compartirlo contigo, adelante, si quieres envíame un mensaje privado. Ya te había enviado un mensaje, pero de todos modos te lo vuelvo a poner aquí. Fakir es el chavo que se queda con Ahiru al final de la serie.

**sarahi cisneros** Amiga!!! Pues ya termine el segundo cap. Me tarde mucho, pero tu sabes por lo que tenemos que pasar por la escuela, y lo de ser escritora, mm tendrá que esperar para que salga una buena idea, yo también te quiero mucho!!! Y también te apoyo 100. Mágica… siempre lo he querido ser y después me das el dibujo de Carlota, ok ;)?

**hikaru-chan **Bueno ya puse el segundo capitulo, así que espero que ya sea justo. Otra vez perdón haberme tardado mucho.

**DarkAngel-Hiromi **Que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo, la verdad tenia nervios por saber si les iba a gustar a la gente. Lamento no haberle seguido rápido, espero que no hayas muerto, y por cierto salúdame a tu inner, que yo no tengo uno, si no a esta conciencia fastidiosa.

**karolina (alias:luna) **Le pondré muchas ganas para que puedas considerar la historia como excelente, aunque yo misma no creo que sea así, jeje. A mi también me encanta el anime!! Y a esta pareja la amo!!!! También creo que fue triste ver a Ahiru olvidada T.T. Lo de Neko-sensei de que volviera a ser humano es que pasa una razón solo conocida por mi hasta hoy, pero gracias por hacerlo notar y recordar la historia que tenia preparada para el.

**-Tenshi of Valhalla- **Amiga!!! Ya actualizé!!!! Gracias, gracias por la jalada de orejas, jeje, asi que déjame un review con tu opinión de este cap. Ok?? Y échale ganas tu al tuyo!!!

**Nao- chan (naoko nayamira) **Hola!! Jejeje, que bueno que te gusto mucho, siento, siento mucho el no haber actualizado rápido, perdón, pero aquí estoy echándole ganas, aunque no creo que mi redacción sea tan buena, pero la trama quien sabe. Ahiru será feliz… en algunos momentos. A mi también me encanta la pareja, pero me frustra cuando Fakir se la riega a Ahiru, aunque es cómico.

**Yukime Hiwatari **Ya subí el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. De nuevo lo siento por haber tardado tanto. Pero tu igual, síguele con tu fic que tengo ansias de saber que va a pasar!!!

**Sakuya-hime **Hola!! Si, yo se que esta rarísimo que haya una chica que se parezca tanto a Fakir, no solo en el físico, sino también en la actitud… ¿Por qué será? Jejeje si la historia se hace como yo digo se sabrá después. Lo de Neko-sensei, hay una razón por la que volvió a ser humano¿Cuándo saldrá a la luz? Cuando ya no este tan enojada con ese gato pervertido¬¬.

**Tsukiyono Tanuki **Si la continué, pero la chico-chica, su misterio tendrá que esperar, por ahora tendrán que basarse en el juicio de lector y/o de los personajes.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo!!! Y también gracias a Sarah Starlight que se tomo tiempo para enseñarme como actualizar los capítulos.


	3. Factor Inesperado

_**Había una vez un patito que nació muy feo. Todos en el corral lo menospreciaban incluyendo a sus hermanos, quienes le decían que se lo comiera el gato, y su madre que lo deseaba muy lejos. Con el dolor de saber que era muy feo, el patito escapo de allí, sin siquiera mirar por donde iba. Durante su viaje estuvo a punto de morir por una cacería de aves y cuando encontró refugio, solo trataban de manipularlo para ser como ellos necesitaban, de manera que el patito huyo y huyo…¿pero por que nunca enfrento sus miedos?**_

"_Todas las historias son una"_

-Qua qua quack

-_Debo de correr, Debo de correr_

_-_Qua qua quack

Desde el cielo, se podía observar un punto amarillo que recorría velozmente el camino hacia el pueblo de Kankan, un lugar maldito, un lugar donde la realidad era la fantasía y viceversa, al menos hasta hace unos meses ¿O no?

-Quack, qua quack, qua qua

Los límites del pueblo aparecieron frente a Ahiru y esta acelero el paso, tropezando de vez en cuando, pero ella no paro por que su motivo era mucho mas importante que cualquier caída o dolor que provocara esta.

Ahiru paso tiendas de comida, ropa y joyerías. Paso la plaza y las rejas de la Academia de Kinkan, corrió hasta el otro extremo del pueblo, hacia la casa de Charon.

Paso con rapidez la puerta que estaba abierta, ya que era una casa sin mucho que valiera la pena robar. El pato se dirigió al taller de herrero, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Subió los estantes para alcanzar un frasco con la boca y después descender hasta el piso batiendo la mas silenciosamente sus alas. Luego busco entre los cajones y saco unas vendas.

Una vez conseguido su objetivo volvió a salir con la misma rapidez y silencio sin ser visto por nadie.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, dos chicos discutían ávidamente sobre una situación que podría indicar el regreso de un autor nada apreciado por uno de los chicos y admirado por el otro.

-¿¡Entonces como explicas que ella se parece a mi!?

-¿Qué otras respuestas quieres que te de? Ya revisamos todo el árbol genealógico y no hay una tal Aurora en la línea de sangre de Drosslmeyer. Hemos releído todas las ideas de futuras historias, y en ninguna hay una mujer que se parezca a ti.

Eso era lo que Fakir había temido, si no había registros de ella en los archivos de ese viejo loco entonces eso significaba que…

-Es una nueva historia- dijo Aotoa, leyendo su mente, finalizando la discusión y dando sentencia al temor de su primo.

Fakir asintió y se sentó en la silla mas cercana que se encontró, puso una mano sobre su sien y respiro profundamente.

-Ha vuelto para fastidiar de nuevo a Ahiru

-No se que creas, pero si tanto te preocupa, vigílala. En cuanto a la chica que se parece a ti, recuerda que no todas las creaciones de Drosslmeyer lo aprecian..

Aotoa comenzó a recoger sus papeles y después Fakir volvió a hablar:

-¿Y si esa niña no esta en contra de el?

-Entonces te sugiero que descubras que quiere hacer

-¿Ella o el?

-Cualquiera afectaría a tu mascota

El golpe que Fakir le dio a su primo le dio una gran satisfacción, después salio de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su casa, sin ayudar a la nariz sangrienta.

Últimamente la gente había agarrado la costumbre de decirle a Ahiru su mascota, ya que al principio lo seguía a todas partes. Las que habían empezado eran las niñas raras que susurraban sin parar, sin razón aparente cuando el pasaba. Al parecer las amigas del patito cuando era humano.

El no tenia inconveniente que se metieran con el, pero degradar de tal manera a Ahiru, siendo que hasta hace unos meses era humana igual que ellos y lo sacrifico para salvarlos, simplemente le parecía insoportable.

Caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, Fakir paso a pensar en el tema de la niña como-se-llame (no le importaba su nombre y no pensaba gastar memoria en recordarlo) y el viejo loco.

Tal vez, después de todo, y la niña estuviera buscando una manera de deshacerse del destino que ese escritor lunático le hubiera impuesto. Tal vez y por eso buscaba a Ahiru, ya que ella había logrado encaminarse a ella y todo un pueblo (con su ayuda) hacia un final feliz. Tal vez….

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no noto al patito que paso fugazmente al otro lado de la calle, en dirección opuesta, hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Ahiru corrió por 6ta vez en el día (con razón tiene tan buena condición física) mientras que ahora cargaba un frasco de ungüento en su boca y vendas debajo de sus alas. Recorrió ¼ del camino hacia el bosque que se había descubierto después de la caída del muro que habían hecho los pedazos del corazón de Mytho

Llego al lugar que buscaba cuando vio un zapato de metal. Se metió entre los arbustos y volvió a aparecer la mujer que se encontraba malherida.

Ahiru se apresuro a abrir el ungüento que usaba Charon para tratar sus quemaduras.

Metió las suaves plumas del su ala al frasco para sacar la medicina y se dirigió a los pies de la mujer.

La mujer estaba entre la delgada línea entre el sueño y la conciencia, por lo tanto no noto la presencia del patito, la cual cuidadosamente se acerco. Lentamente, aplico la medicina y en cuanto toco el pie rojo por la quemadura, la mujer dio un grito y doblo el cuerpo en reacción, pero puesto que su espalda también estaba herida, la acción fue peor.

El bosque se lleno de gritos y palabras maldicientes. Ahiru retrocedió tapándose los oídos, pues por mas débil que pareciera la humana, tenia un voz tremenda.

-¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Los castigare! ¡Lamentaran haberse metido con la reina! ¡La miseria caerá sobre ellos! ¡Ah! ¡Ya verán! ¡Regresare!

Las maldiciones e insultos hacia personas desconocidas continuaron por media hora, hasta que el cansancio llego a la mujer y Morfeo aplico sus polvos sobre los ojos.

Ahiru que se había refugiado en los arbustos, volvió a salir, asustada. Cuando se aseguro de que la paciente estaba dormida, se acerco de nuevo y esta vez puso muy lento ale ungüento, mas que la vez anterior. A pesar de esto, la humana siguió gritando de vez en cuando entre sueños, aunque no tan fuerte, para alivio del patito.

Después la noche llego y Ahiru termino de vendar los pies y la espalda (no sin mucha dificultad) la mujer estaba dormida y la patita se dispuso a marchar, pero recordó algo importante.

-_¿Dónde va a dormir?_

Simplemente no podía cargarla hasta ningún lugar. ¡Dios ella era un pato!

-_Debe haber un lugar_

Miro alrededor y en seguida vio un árbol, con un hueco en su base.

-_Allí es perfecto, pero... ¿como la voy a llevar?_

Para empeorar su situación, comenzó a llover y el agua traspaso el techo de hojas que los árboles proporcionaban y empapo a la humana, aumentando su estado critico, pues así pescaría un resfriado.

La mano de la mujer comenzó a moverse al frío contacto de la lluvia y poco a poco la humana comenzó a despertar, de nuevo. Asustada de que volviera a gritar, Ahiru volvió a su escondite detrás de los arbustos.

La mujer, muy despacio, se levanto y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Miro alrededor y su cara reflejo el reconocimiento de la lluvia. Luego sus ojos se fijaron en las vendas que envolvían sus pies. Solo se les quedo mirando fijamente como absorbiendo la realidad de que la habían vendado.

Como la humana no parecía decidirse en encontrar refugio, Ahiru salio del arbusto. Al principio la mujer no le presto atención, pero cuando la patita murmuro un pequeño quack, esta volteo rápidamente. Los ojos grises de la humana eran como dagas filosas que atravesaban el cuerpo de Ahiru, desnudando su alma.

Ahiru dio media vuelta y camino en dirección al árbol con el hueco. Cuando estuvo dentro, empezó a emitir una serie de quacks que llamaban a la mujer. Esta la observo durante unos largos minutos, antes de gatear hacia el hueco.

Cuando la mujer llego, Ahiru se hizo a un lado para que cupiera. La humana se recostó y cerró sus ojos.

-Quack quack-_Vendré mañana_

Y así la patita fue hacia el pueblo, de vuelta a su hogar.

La lluvia lo había empapado hasta los huesos hace mas de hora y media. Su voz estaba afónica, pero aun así no dejaba de gritar su nombre, con la esperanza de poder encontrarla. Sus piernas y pies empezaron a calar, pero no paro por la desesperación de saber en donde se encontraba ella. Volvió a repasar por su mente los posibles lugares donde se encontraría Ahiru. No estaba en el lago, donde el mismo había anunciado en la mañana que estaría. No estaba en la casa. Charon había dicho que fue a buscarlo. No estaba en la escuela. Había dado 7 vueltas antes de decidir que no estaba allí. No estaba en la biblioteca, donde salía esperarlo y juntos ir al lago. ¿En donde estaba?

Volvió corriendo hacia la plaza del pueblo. Nada. Grito su nombre. Nada, ni siquiera un quack. Corrió. Volvió a gritar su nombre. Y de nuevo, nada. Su peor temor era que esa niña la hubiera agarrado y llevado lejos de el. No. No lo permitiría, la encontraría estaba seguro.

Solo había un pregunta que se formaba en su mente, mientras las agujas de agua chocaban contra su cuerpo, ¿Dónde?

Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora lo atormentaban. El lago vacío. Charon en la cocina. El mismo preguntando por Ahiru. Charon preguntando si no había estado con el. Y después, el volviendo al lago, gritando su nombre y cuando no hubo respuesta, la lluvia comenzando, para hacer par a su tristeza.

Y allí estaba, buscándola hasta el cansancio sin poder encontrarla. ¿Dónde podía estar? Mientras corría resbalo con el lodo que se había formado y su cara fue a dar contra el piso (¿Inuyasha?)

-Maldición

Acelero el paso y sus alas se abrieron instintivamente para darse mas impulso. Sabia, lo sabia, se iba a preocupar por haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, pero no creía que al grado de irla buscar debajo de tremenda lluvia. Al fin de cuentas ella era un pato, acostumbrada al agua, Fakir no debía de preocuparse tanto ¿o si?

Llego a su lado justo en el momento en que levantaba la cara después de caer al suelo. Se preparo mentalmente, lo mas seguro es que le gritara y le reclamara por no haber ido a al lago y no estar en casa y haberlo preocupado innecesariamente.

Al tiempo en que Fakir levantaba su cara, Ahiru susurro su nombre, pero solo salio un voluntario pero frustrante "quack". Cuando sus ojos la encontraron, se abrieron, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero la cerró cuando el agua se empezó acumular dentro de ella.

Allí estaba. La toco. No, no era un espejismo. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y no precisamente por la lluvia. Le dio las gracias a cualquier providencia que la hubiera alejado de esa mocosa, nunca se perdonaría que algo le pasara.

Se paro del suelo y agarro a Ahiru y la puso debajo de su brazo, para evitar que viera las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, aunque la lluvia hacia que estas se confundieran.

La puerta se abrió y Charon se levanto enseguida de la mesa y corrió hasta su hijo adoptivo, pero se paro a un metro de el. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo, se tapo la boca y bajo la mirada. Fakir lo miro extrañado, mientras los hombros del herrero temblaban y un sonido tintineante, ahogado, salía de su boca, hasta que se quito la mano y una sonora carcajada lleno la casa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Charon siguió carcajeándose y prefirió sentarse en la silla donde había esperado a Fakir, mientras se sostenía la barriga por el dolor que le causaba la risa.

Seguramente en su desesperación y alivio, Fakir no reparo como había quedado después de su probable caída, dejando sucio el uniforme, y con su cara medio cubierta de barro, como si trajera una mascarilla de las que usaba Racheal para…para… ¿Cómo había dicho? ¡Ah! Humectar su cara.

-Jaja…nada, nada. Mejor métete a bañar, no vaya a ser que agarres un resfriado o algo peor.

Fakir lo siguió mirando extrañado, pero no dijo nada y solo se limito a dirigirse al baño. Cinco o diez segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta, se escucharon una serie de quacks que pudieron interpretarse fácilmente como reclamos y Charon soltó otra carcajada.

Un segundo después se volvió a abrir la puerta y un Fakir sonrojado y molesto apareció detrás con una Ahiru exaltada, mientras ella seguía diciendo en su idioma que debería tener mas cuidado y cuando Fakir la dejo en el piso, éste le grito:

-¡Pues la próxima vez, dí algo antes de que empiece a …- pero no terminó por que le dio vergüenza y mejor cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Ahiru volvió a molestarse y a gritar. Charon sonrió, de verdad que su vida no sería la misma sin esos dos.

-¡¡AAhhh!!-salió un grito del baño

Oh, de seguro ya se había visto en el espejo.

A la mañana siguiente, Fakir salió a la escuela más tranquilo. Había dejado a Ahiru en el lago ya que se vería con ella saliendo de la academia (eso seria aproximadamente a la 1), los dos lo habían prometido, después de haber tenido una discusión la noche anterior.

Fakir no tenía pensado decirle sobre Aurora, aunque era innecesario ya que ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, el quería saber en donde rayos había estado ella que pasaban de las 9 de la noche. Pero ella tampoco pensaba decirle donde estaba, no es como si se lo hubiera podido explicar bien de todos modos. Fakir se había limitado a gritarle de por que lo había hecho preocuparse innecesariamente. Después vino la intervención de Charon y ambos dejaron correr el asunto e hicieron las paces y la promesa de verse directamente en el lago.

La escuela estaba igual de bulliciosa, pero las niñas estaban más escandalosas que de costumbre… o ¿era su imaginación?

Al llegar al salón, puso en marcha su rutina de estiramiento antes del comienzo de la clase. Podía escuchar fragmentos de las conversaciones.

-¿Han oído ese rumor? Parece haber un fantasma en el bosque, de una dama desdeñada y que grita maldiciones a quienes la traicionaron. Ayer en la tarde muchas personas los oyeron.

-¡Entonces que les parece si vamos a verlo!

-¡Ay no! ¡Que miedo!

-¡Que emoción! Imaginen, una hermosa dama triste, lamentándose por el desamor, por que su pareja se fue con otra ¡AAAhhh! ¡Que lindo!

Todas se le quedaron viendo a la rubia que se emocionaba con la expectativa de una historia tan triste.

-¿Quienes se apuntan a ir?- dijo otra de cabello rosa para cambiar de tema.

-Yo voy- dijo una de cabello castaño

-Yo igual- dijo una con ojos azules

-También yo- dijo una de cabello rizado

- Y nosotras- dijeron otras dos

-¿Quién mas?

-Y ¿si invitamos a la chica nueva, a Aurora-san?

-No la vamos a ver

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo supiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que le hizo a Neko-sensei

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-Ella le…

No pudieron seguir con la conversación por que la puerta se abrió y el profesor entro.

Inmediatamente los alumnos tomaron el lugar que se les había asignado el día anterior. El ambiente de inmediato se volvió tenso. La mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban nerviosos y miraban a otro lado que no fuera al maestro, que por cierto estaba de perfil. Fakir se intrigo ante esto y trato de ver de qué manera diferente se veía su profesor. En un momento dado se giro Neko-sensei a la clase y hubo varios gritos ahogados.

En donde debería estar el ojo del maestro, había un gran círculo morado que abarcaba debajo de su ceja y un poco más arriba de su pómulo, un gran moretón.

El profesor avanzo e hizo caso omiso de sus alumnos y comenzó a dirigir la clase sin mirar a nadie. En algún momento lo llamaron y tuvo que salir. Cuando sus pasos dejaron de sonar, algunas chicas estallaron.

-¡¿Qué le paso?!

-Es lo que les iba a contar. Ayer Neko-sensei llamo a Aurora por haberle insultado. Estuvieron discutiendo un rato y el profesor le termino ordenando que se casara con el, ya saben como bromea, pero como ella es nueva pensó que lo decía en serio y lo golpeo.

Todas callaron ante la explicación, peor con la boca abierta.

-Pues yo digo que eso fue… genial. Digo ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le enseñara que así no se debe bromear y pues… recibió su merecido.

-¡Ahh! ¡No debes decir eso!

-¡Pero es la verdad!

La discusión siguió y los oídos de Fakir no pudieron evitar escuchar todo (Buen Dios, todo el salón había escuchado) Solamente él, se dio la vuelta y siguió estirando.

-_¿Quién rayos es esa chica?_

Ahiru suspiro.

El agua se sentía tan bien esa mañana, y lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, a pesar de que todavía se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Fakir.

Aun estaba consternada sobre Aurora, y es que no todos los días encontrabas a dos personas desconocidas entre ellos que se parecieran demasiado. Tal vez y fueran hermanos, pero ella no recordaba que el lo hubiera mencionado, con excepción de Rachael. Aparte, la reacción que Fakir tuvo al verla no era como si ya la conociera (a menos de que encerrarse en la biblioteca fuera una nueva forma de bienvenida que ella no conociera) y si le caía mal, lo normal seria que fuera y la enfrentara.

Volvió a suspirar.

-_Esa chica estaba buscándome, o al menos buscaba a Tutu, ¿Por qué? ¿Que relación tengo yo con ella? ¿Que no sabe que ya no existe ella?_

Levanto su mirada hacia el sol.

_-Ya debería irme a buscar a la señora, ella aun esta delicada. _

Se dispuso a dar media vuelta pero el destino (o mas bien esta loca autora) hizo que el rabillo de su ojo captara un ala blanca escondiéndose entre las plantas de las orillas del lago, llenándola de curiosidad y borrando de su mente la preocupación de la chica que apareció ayer o de la mujer herida.

-Quack

-_¿Qué hay allí?_

Ahiru nado lentamente hacia las plantas, tratando de ver a través de su espesura. Apenas iba a abrir su pico cuando un sonido débil se escucho.

-Cuaaa…Cuaaack

-_No me dañes, por favor_

Bueno hola ¿que tal? No les puedo decir que volví, por que nunca deje de escribir, solo tomaba vacaciones muy largas. Jejeje.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que publique, así que ahora me pondré disciplinada. El cuarto capitulo es lo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que si les sigue interesando la historia, pues ¡envíen un review para apurarme!

A todos los que me dejaron review ¡gracias de corazón!


End file.
